ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What Makes Toons Tick? 2 transcript
[All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Theme Music In Background] Buster: We’re lucky we’re not confessin’ '' ''our show’s now back in session '' ''I’ve always learned my lesson Babs: I’m having lots of fun Plucky: I’m filled with elation, I’m back on television Shirley: for the next incarnation, I’m not calling up a nun Professor Daffy: welcome back to ACME Looniversity for another school year Buster: there's a test Babs: no more rest Plucky: I’m not living in fear Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons gang members: we’re tiny, we’re toony, we’re all a little looney, it’s All-New Tiny Toon Adventures and we’re number 1 Buster and Babs: now the show has begun…… Prologue: Buster and Babs’s introduction Buster: “Hiya, toonsters, I’m Buster Bunny,” Babs: “And I’m Babs Bunny.” Buster and Babs: “No relations.” Buster: “Welcome to another edition of What Makes Toons Tick?, where we show all new episode shorts, featuring Babs and I, along with Plucky Duck, Hamton Pig, Dizzy Devil and the rest of our gang.” Babs: “And now, on with the show.” Episode short number 1: The Grounded Duck Scene 1: ACME Looniversity/Professor Daffy’s classroom Hamton: “So, Plucky, are you excited about the sleepover and movie pizza party at my house this weekend?” Plucky: “Of course I am, Hamton, I’ve been getting prepared for this myself.” Hamton: “That’s good, (he points right at the brown paper bag.) what’s in the paper bag?” Plucky: “It’s a secret surprise for Buster, we’ll just wait ‘til we get to class.” Plucky and Hamton head off to Professor Daffy’s classroom. Professor Daffy: “Good morning, fellow students, welcome to another school year of ACME Looniversity, I’m your English professor, Professor Bugs is still your math professor, while Professor Porky is still your history professor, Professor Pepe is still your French professor, Professor Lola is still your health class professor, Granny is still your school nurse, Taz is still your school principal, Elmer is still your school janitor and Coach Sam is still your gym coach.” (Brief Pause……) Professor Daffy: “Now right before we begin the vocabulary test, let’s listen to what Principal Taz needs to say.” Principal Taz: (over P.A. system) “Good morning, ACME Looniversity, Friday today, please stand for Pledge of Allegiance.” All Students and Professor Daffy: “I pledge allegiance, to the flag, and the United States of America, and to the republic, for which it stands, 1 nation, under God, with liberty and justice for all.” Principal Taz: (over P.A. system): “You can be seated.” Professor Daffy: (handing out the vocabulary test papers) “Okay, here are your vocabulary tests, you can all begin.” Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Fifi, Elmyra, Montana Max, Banjo Possum and Li’l Sneezer begin doing their vocabulary work, ‘til they’re all finished. Professor Daffy: “Okay, it’s time to check for your results.” The students give Professor Daffy their vocabulary test papers and he checks on them. Professor Daffy: “Well, it looks like you got every single word correct, and Plucky, you did absolutely perfect.” Plucky: “Thanks a bunch, Professor Daffy.” Professor Daffy: “Anytime, now off you go to Professor Lola’s health class.” They all head off to Professor Lola’s classroom. Professor Lola’s classroom Professor Lola: “Good morning, students.” All Students: “Good morning, Professor Lola.” Professor Lola: “Now today, students, we’re gonna discuss the human digestive system, now who would like to offer an explanation? (Buster raises his right hand.) yes, Buster?” Buster: “Well, there are 2 little parts inside your body that can help you breathe, and they’re called the lungs and the diaphragm, and when they get irritated, they create a jerky manner called hiccups.” Professor Lola: “Exactly right, Buster, now here are your tests, you can all begin writing.” They all begin writing, then take them over to Professor Lola. Bell Ringing Professor Lola: “There goes the bell for lunch, have a good lunch, students.” All of the ACME Looniversity students head on down on their way to the ACME Looniversity cafeteria lunchroom. ACME Looniversity cafeteria lunchroom Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley and Fifi are sitting at the exact same school cafeteria lunch table, while Plucky is telling them his usual jokes. Plucky: “What’s black and white, black and white and bright yellow all over?” (Brief Pause) Plucky: “2 skunks fighting over a banana split!” Plucky: Uncontrollably Babs: “Very hilarious, Plucky, you’re always trying to crack everybody up.” Plucky: “Best chance of the ultimate joke and prank master: startle somebody else.” Plucky reaches into his brown paper bag, then takes out a plastic jar, which looks like a jar of veggie chips. Plucky: “Care for some veggie chips, Buster?” Buster: “Why sure, of course, Plucky.” Buster takes the lid off the jar, but it turns out to be the snake in a jar prank. Buster: “Yikes!” Buster faints to the floor. Babs: “Buster, Buster, are you alright?” Hamton: “Say something, Buster.” Fifi: “Anyzing, please say anyzing.” Buster: “Whoa, that was real terrifying.” Yosemite Sam/Coach Sam: “Alright, who in tarnation is responsible for that snake in a jar prank?!?” All Students (except Plucky): “Plucky Duck.” Yosemite Sam/Coach Sam: “Plucky Duck, Principal Taz’s office, pronto!” Yosemite Sam/Coach Sam takes Plucky down to Principal Taz’s office. Principal Taz’s office Plucky: “Okay, so I pushed it way too far with the snake in a jar prank on Buster this afternoon, so what’s the deal?” Principal Taz: “Plucky, you bad naughty duck, you get 15 minutes detention.” Plucky: “No, please, not that, anything but that, I didn’t mean it, please don’t call my parents!” Principal Taz: “Too late, Plucky.” Principal Taz dials Plucky’s parents, Ralph and Maria’s telephone numbers, then calls them right away. Principal Taz: “Hello? please ground Plucky now.” Fade to a black screen……. Scene 2: Plucky’s house Plucky: “This just isn’t fair, I was trying to offer Buster a jar of veggie chips, but it didn’t turn out so good.” Ralph: “Plucky Alan Duck, you pushed it way too far with the snake in a jar prank you played on Buster this afternoon, and for that, you’re grounded for 9 days, and the sleepover and movie pizza party you were supposed to be at Hamton’s house this weekend, forget about it.” Plucky: “What?!? you can’t do that to me!” Maria: “I’m afraid your father’s right, Plucky, what you did to Buster at school today wasn’t a good idea.” Right after dinner and dessert meals, Plucky goes right upstairs to his bedroom and goes right into his bed. Maria comes right up to check up on him. Maria: “You know it’s not the end of the universe, Plucky, but we know you’re grounded for 9 days and you can still speak with Hamton on the wireless telephone and tell him to re-schedule his sleepover movie and pizza party for next Saturday evening.” Plucky: “I guess I could live with that idea.” Maria: “Okay, Plucky, your blue cell phone is on your night stand.” Plucky picks up his blue cell phone, then dials Hamton’s telephone number. Cut back to Hamton’s house……… telephone ringing Hamton picks up the wireless telephone. Hamton: (on the wireless telephone) “Hello? Plucky? is that you?” Plucky: (on his blue cell phone) “Of course it’s me, Hamton, since I’m grounded for 9 days, do you think you can re-schedule your sleepover movie and pizza party for next Saturday evening?” Hamton: (on the wireless telephone) “Yes, Plucky, of course I can do that.” Plucky: (on his blue cell phone) “That’s good, what a relief, well, I’ll see you at school tomorrow morning and afternoon and next Saturday as well, goodbye, Hamton.” Hamton: (on the wireless telephone) “Goodbye, Plucky.” Plucky and Hamton both hang up their wireless telephones. Plucky: “There, that sure took care of that.” Maria: “Oh that’s good.” Plucky goes right to bed and falls asleep. The very next morning…. Plucky: “I’m gonna get myself prepared and go to Buster’s Burrow and apologize for playing that joke and prank I played on Buster that afternoon.” Plucky goes right outta his bedroom, eats a real good breakfast meal, brushes his teeth (real ducks don’t have teeth), then heads out on his way to Buster’s Burrow. Buster’s Burrow Plucky: “Hey, Buster, there you are, look, I’m terribly sorry about the snake in a jar prank I played on you yesterday afternoon, and I promise I’ll never do it again, even though I’m the hilarious type.” Buster: “Hey, it’s no big deal, Plucky, I’m pretty sure it was just a real big mistake you just made.” Hamton: “Well what do you know? Plucky apologized to Buster for what he did to him yesterday afternoon.” Shirley: “Now that’s a relief.” Morning and evening go by, and everybody’s now awake and back at ACME Looniversity. Back at ACME Looniversity Hamton: “So, Plucky, would you be prepared for the sleepover movie and pizza party at my house next Saturday evening?” Plucky: “Of course, Hammy old pal, I would like to come over to your house next Saturday evening, I even thought about it myself lately.” Plucky and Hamton go back in Professor Daffy’s classroom. Back in Professor Daffy’s classroom Professor Daffy: “Yesterday, students, we spoke about the proper rules about fire safety, so does anybody know the rules of fire safety?” Buster: “Hey, I know: stop, drop and roll.” Professor Daffy: “Very good, Buster, it’s very important that you stop, drop and roll, now what other things are fire safety?” Babs: “We all need to make sure the kitchen stoves, ovens and outdoor grills aren’t burning up.” Hamton: “And if there’s real big fire flames, call 9-1-1, and the firemen come to our rescue.” Professor Daffy: “Good, very good, well done, splendid, now off you go to Professor Porky’s class.” They all go out on their way to Professor Porky’s classroom. Inside Professor Porky’s classroom Professor Porky: “G-G-G-G-G-Good morning, cleeuh-cleeuh, students.” All ACME Looniversity students: “Good morning, Professor Porky.” Professor Porky: “Let’s all begin our entire day with a few math problems, what’s 24 X 71?” Buster raises his right hand. Professor Porky: “Yes, Buster?” Buster: “1,704.” Professor Porky: “Geeuh, geeuh, perfect, right answer, what’s 46 X 57?” Hamton raises his right hand. Professor Porky: “Yes, Hamton?” Hamton: “2,622.” Professor Porky: “That’s exactly right, now what’s 29 X 68?” Babs raises her right hand. Professor Porky: “Yes, Babs?” Babs: “1,972.” Professor Porky: “Wonderful, very good, what’s 32 X 49?” Plucky raises his right hand. Professor Porky: “Yes, Plucky?” Plucky: “1,568.” Professor Porky: “Exactly right, Plucky.” Gogo appears right outta the cuckoo clock. Gogo: “It’s lunchtime, everybody, cuckoo, cuckoo.” Porky: “now off you students go to lunch, have a geeuh, geeuh, wonderful afternoon.” All of the ACME Looniversity students go off to lunch in the school cafeteria lunchroom. Plucky: “Well, now that my jokes and pranks are behind me right now, I can just enjoy my lunch with all of my good friends.” Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton and the other ACME Looniversity students begin enjoying their lunch peacefully. Meanwhile that afternoon back home near Hamton’s house, Plucky and Hamton are walking around with 1 another. Hamton: “So, Plucky, are you prepared to come to the sleepover movie and pizza party at my house this Saturday evening?” Plucky: “I sure am, Hamton, I’ve got all of my things packed for tomorrow evening, and my parents told me I’m ungrounded for my entire life.” Hamton: “That’s good, bye, Plucky.” Plucky: “See you tomorrow evening, Hamton.” Plucky and Hamton go back to their own houses and get some shuteye. The very next morning at Plucky’s house, Plucky jumps outta his bed, eats a real good breakfast meal cleans up after himself, grabs his sleepover stuff and goes all the way to Hamton’s house. Hamton’s house/the sleepover movie and pizza party Hamton: “Hiya, Plucky, I’m so thrilled you could make it here on time.” Plucky: “I know, Hamton, my parents told me I’m ungrounded, so right now, I can join the fun thrilled party.” Plucky and Hamton enter Hamton’s house, and see Wade, Winnie, Uncle Stinky, Bubbie and Pappy, who are in the kitchen preparing the meatball and green pepper pizza for their dinner meal. Wade: “Hamton, Plucky, you’re just in time for the sleepover movie and pizza party.” Winnie: “Dinner won’t be ready ‘til 30 minutes is up, so how ‘bout you plug in the DVD player, Plucky?” Plucky: “I’ll get to that.” Plucky and Hamton go right into the living room and Plucky plugs in the DVD player. Hamton: “There, it’s all plugged in and ready for the movie we’re gonna watch tonight.” Plucky: “So what movie are we gonna watch tonight?” Hamton: “The movie we’re gonna watch is called Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation.” Plucky: “Oh yeah, I remember that movie, to me, it was fun and thrilling at 1st, but then it turned out to be a bummer summer vacation, which of course I’m now back from, good riddance.” On Microwave Beeping Winnie: “Ooh, I think that must be the meatball and green pepper pizza timer.” Wade: “Uncle Stinky, would you go check the kitchen oven to see if it’s ready to be served?” Uncle Stinky: In Agreement Uncle Stinky goes right over to the kitchen oven and takes the now ready meatball and green pepper pizza outta there, then places it on 2 heating pads. Plucky and Hamton line up to get their meatball and green pepper pizza slices. Buster chooses to have a garden salad, since he’s a vegetarian like Babs is. They all go over to the living room with their dinner meals and watch a scene from Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation. Plucky: “Look, Hammy, here’s the cream of my collection: a pristine mint condition 1st printing of Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs, number 1.” Winnie: “Ooh now, Plucky, we don't allow Hamton to read comic books on family trips.” Plucky: (sarcastically, gives the comic magazines to Hamton) “Sheesh, typical parents convinced comics will sabotage cerebellum.” Hampton: (feeling nauseous) “It's not that, reading in the car always makes me In Sickness carsick.” Plucky: “Here it comes, here it comes.” The entire movie scene continues with Plucky trying to find something for Hamton to barf in, but to no avail. Plucky: “No, Hamton, not on the comic!” Hamton: Sounds Plucky: “NOOOOOOO!” Hamton: “I remember when that happened, it was so hilarious.” Winnie: “Okay, everybody, it’s time to get ready for bed.” Everybody gets into their pajama clothes and Plucky spends the entire night in Hamton’s room. Later, everybody in ACME Acres is fast asleep. The very next morning……… Plucky, Hamton and Buster are enjoying their breakfast meals with Winnie, Wade and Uncle Stinky. Wade: “So, Hamton, how did you do at ACME Looniversity last Friday morning?” Hamton: “Well, Dad, I solved lots of good math problems in Professor Daffy’s math class and I also answered lots of good questions in Professor Lola’s health class.” Wade: “That sounds super exciting.” Winnie: “I think our Hamton is getting smarter as always.” Plucky: “If I wanna plan another house party, I may never wanna play another joke and prank again.” Fade to a black screen……. Cartoon Network Announcer: “Don’t go away, ‘cause All-New Tiny Toon Adventures will be right back, right after these commercial breaks.” Commercial Break number 1 Commercial Break number 2 Cartoon Network Announcer: “And now, back to All-New Tiny Toon ''Adventures, right here, on Cartoon Network.” Episode short number 2: Speechless Buster Scene 1: Shirley’s house Shirley: “Welcome to my fancy house party, I’m so like, thrilled you guys could come over to my place.” Hamton: “Oh boy, there’s lots of good party foods on those tables here.” Fifi: “Shirley must have everyzing on ze leest of party goods.” Cut to Plucky offering Buster a few carrot sticks. Plucky: “Care for a few carrot sticks, Buster? say you want them, come on, say it.” Buster is completely voiceless. Babs: “He’s not gonna say it, Plucky, poor Buster’s lost his voice.” Hamton: “Oh dear, Buster’s lost his voice.” Plucky: “How’s he gonna speak?” Shirley: “Probably through sign language by the way.” Babs: “We better help Buster get his voice back, he’s part of our team and part of the entire show.” Hamton: “Come on, you guys, follow me, I know just what we can do to help Buster out.” Babs, Shirley, Fifi, Plucky, Fowlmouth, Furrball, Byron, Calamity and Little Beeper follow Hamton and find a voice relieve spray potion. Hamton: “Here it is, a voice relieve spray potion.” Babs: “That’s perfect, Hamton, this can work out perfectly, come on, you guys, let’s give Buster the voice relieve spray potion.” The 9 good friends go right over to Buster and Plucky has the voice relieve spray potion right over Buster’s mouth. Fowlmouth: “Go ahead, Plucky, spray that potion right into Buster’s mouth.” Plucky sprays the voice relieve spray potion right into Buster’s mouth. Fifi: “I sure hope zis works perfectly.” Babs: “Buster, can you say anything right now?” Buster: “Hey, what’s going on around here?” Plucky: “Could it be?” Shirley: “Is it like, back already?” Babs: “Buster, you finally got your voice back.” Buster: “Wow, my voice is back, now I can finally speak and do the show again.” Plucky: “And we’re never gonna let you lose it again.” Buster: (turning towards the audience) “And if 1 of you lose your voice, remember to let it rest next time.” Fade to another black screen…… Episode Short Number 3: ''Something to Sneeze At Scene 1: Hamton’s house Hamton: “Oh boy, this karaoke soundtrack album will be the key for the karaoke dance off party at ACME Baptist Church.” Hamton puts the karaoke soundtrack album on his night stand. Hamton: “Goodnight,everybody.” Hamton turns off his lamp and falls asleep. The very next morning,Hamton wakes up and notices that he’s got a summer cold. Hamton: “What the-” Hamton: (getting outta his bed) I think I’ve come down with something terrible and horrible.” Hamton goes right into the upstairs lavatory and looks right at his reflection in the mirror. Hamton: “I’d better call Bubbie and Pappy right away.” Later……… ACME Hospital Hamton: “Bubbie? Pappy? thanks for taking me to Dr. Jones’s office in ACME Hospital.” Bubbie: “Oh we wouldn’t miss it for the entire universe.” Pappy: “These waiting rooms are real freak shows.” Hamton: “Hello Nurse? can I see Dr. Jones, please?” Hello Nurse: “Hang in there, Hamton, right before you see him, you need to fill out these forms, go right down to the elevator, take the north wing back to the south wing, and don’t get lost.” Hamton goes off to fill out the forms to see Dr. Jones. Meanwhile in Dr. Jones’s office…. Dr. Jones: “Hey, somebody to heal.” Dr. Jones walks right over to Hamton. Dr. Jones: “Now what seems to be the problem here? don’t tell me, don’t tell me, uh huh, yeah, (he looks right into Hamton’s mouth.) yep, you’re seriously ill.” Hamton: (speaking crazy) “Could I have some meds? I need some meds.” Dr. Jones: “What did you say, Hamton?” Hamton: “I need some meds.” Dr. Jones: “Let me run some more tests to find the exact problem, now cough it out, please.” Hamton: Lightly Dr. Jones: Uh huh, again?” Hamton: Lightly Again Dr. Jones: “Do it again!” Hamton: Lightly Once Again Dr. Jones: “Success!” Hamton: In Anger And Frustration Dr. Jones: “That’ll be fine, good, very good, (he looks right into Hamton’s right ear.) just what I thought, a serious build up in your right ear.” Dr. Jones cleans out Hamton’s right ear with an ear cleaner. Dr. Jones gives Hamton a prescription of a red and blue pill that he’s not supposed to swallow in 1 sitting. Dr. Jones: “Here you go, Hamton, this should do the trick, and there’s 1 more test for you to take.” Back at Hamton’s house Hamton takes the pill jar right outta the brown paper bag, then takes the lid off and takes out the red and blue pill, which he’s not supposed to swallow, but he does anyway, then he reads the fine print. Hamton: Sounds Hamton hits his head with a rubber hammer, then the red and blue pill goes right down his entire body. Hamton: Warning: Not to be taken by the mouth. Hamton: (hearing the sound of a fire alarm) AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Hamton looks around, feeling very dizzy and everything begins spinning around. Hamton’s eyes get all swirly and he becomes bright purple all over. Hamton clasps his hands to his mouth, then goes all the way to the upstairs lavatory, then barfs right into the waste basket. Suddenly, 5 blue magicalcritters emerge from the waste basket. Hamton: “Huh, what? who are you guys?” 5 Blue Magical Critters: “We’re the magical upchucks.” Hamton: “I’m ill, I’m ill, I’m ill.” Puke: “I’m Puke,” Barf: “I’m Barf,” Retch: “I’m Retch,” Spew: “I’m Spew,” Hurl: “And I’m Hurl.” Puke: “We’re here to help nurse you back to health.” Barf: “And it seems that we came in just the nick of time, (he looks right at Hamton’s tongue.) there’s no pulse here.” Hamton: “I gotta get better for the karaoke dance off party at ACME Baptist Church.” Barf: “Well, let’s get to work, men, and Hamton, we’re gonna fix you right up.” The other Magical Upchucks follow Barf over to Hamton’s kitchen. Barf: “What do you guys think? some fresh tea to start him off with?” Hamton: “Oh I do like fresh good tea, please.” Barf: “Well then, you’ll love-” All 5 Magical Upchucks: “Toe jam tea for the summer cold.” Hamton faints to the floor. Hamton: “Ouch, my head’s not feeling too well.” Spew: “Let’s have a look inside your head.” Spew looks inside Hamton’s head, then takes out Hamton’s brain to figure out what the problem is. Spew: “There’s the problem: let’s see if we can fix your brain up.” Spew fixes Hamton’s brain good as new, then puts it right back inside Hamton’s head. Spew: “There you go, Hamton, good as new.” Hamton faints to the floor again. Puke: “What he really needs is a good dose of vitamin c and iron, let’s get to it.” The 5 Magical Upchucks bring out 5 clementine oranges and a little watermelon slice with the green rind cut off. Barf: “Okay, Puke, bring it in.” They all push right down the 6 fruits right down into Hamton’s mouth. Hurl: “It’s time for the-” All 5 Magical Upchucks: “Iron.” The 5 Magical Upchucks land a clothing iron on Hamton’s head (comedy cartoon style). Hamton: “Ow, my head.” Barf: “An ice pack, that’ll fix his banana split headache.” Later, Hamton now has an ice pack on his head and the 5 Magical Upchucks are mixing up a perfectly good red potion with volcano sauce, tobasco and cayenne pepper. Barf: “Okay, men, this can do the trick.” Barf puts his right pointer finger in the red potion, then tastes it. Barf: “Better put in a bit more cayenne pepper, Spew.” Spew puts in a bit more cayenne pepper and Barf puts some of the red potion in the dropper. Barf: “Alright, here we go.” Barf puts a few drops of the red potion right into Hamton’s mouth. Hamton: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Whistle Sounds Hamton runs off and goes ballistic and breathes fire all over the place. Hamton: “That does it, I’ve had ''quite ''enough, you guys are ''pure history!” Barf: “Well, that’s gratitude for you, Hamton.” Hamton chases the 5 Magical Upchucks to the upstairs lavatory. Hamton: “Come back here!” Hamton: “Now I got you, prepare to meet your-” Hamton: (looking at his reflection in the mirror) “Huh, what?” Hamton: “Hey, I’m feeling super incredible, I can breathe again, my summer cold’s gone for good right now, I owe it all to you guys.” Hamton goes right back in his bedroom, grabs his karaoke soundtrack album then goes out on his way to the karaoke dance off party at ACME Baptist Church. Scene 2: ACME Baptist Church Professor Bugs: “Welcome, ACME ACRES citizens, to de karaoke dance off party, while you’re enjoyin’ your dinna meals, let’s begin with a good praise, you begin, Daffy.” Professor Daffy: “Dear God, we’d like to thank you for this lovely Friday evening and we’d like to thank you for our true friendship, amen.” All ACME Acres Citizens: “Amen.” Professor Elmer turns on the karaoke machine. [''God Bless The USA On Karaoke Machine] Professor Elmer: ''If tomowwow aww de dings wewe gone, I'd wowk fow aww my wife and I had to stawt again, wif just my chiwdwen and my wife '' Professor Daffy: ''I thank my lucky stars, to be living here today, ‘cause the flag still stands for freedom, and they can’t take that way Coach Sam/Yosemite Sam: and I’m proud to be an American where at least I know I’m free Professor Bugs: and I won’t fo’get de men who died, who gave dat right to me Professor Tweety: and I gwadwy stand up next to you and defend hew stiww today, 'cause dewe aint no doubt I wove dis wand, God bwess de USA '' Professor Pepe: ''from ze lakes of Meenesota, to ze heels of Teneesee, across ze plains of Texees, from sea to shining sea Professor Sylvester: from Detroit down to Houston, from New York to LA, well there’s pride in every American heart and it’s time we stand and say Plucky: and I’m proud to be an American where at least I know I’m free Buster: and I won’t forget the men who died, who gave that right to me Professor Bugs: and I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today, ‘cause dere ain’t no doubt I love dis land, God bless de USA Professor Daffy: and I’m proud to be an American where at least I know I’m free Professor Bugs: and I won’t fo’get de men who died who gave that right to me Professor Elmer: and I gwadwy stand up next to you and defend hew stiww today, 'cause dewe aint no doubt I wove dis wand, God bwess de USA……. Ends On Karaoke Machine Professor Daffy: “Okay, our next karaoke singer is Hamton Pig, who’s gonna join all of us.” Hamton walks right over to the karaoke machine and puts in the right disc. On Karaoke Machine Continues On Karaoke Machine Professor Bugs: De moon shines bright in ACME Acres tonight, not a carrot patch tuh be seen Professor Sylvester: a city of destination and it's just like it's lean green Coach Sam/Yosemite Sam: the breeze is blowin' like this power blast inside, couldn’t hold it in, comedy never lied Professor Elmer: don’t wet de monstews in, don’t wet de monstews see, be de bwave hewo you awways wanna be, conceaw and don’t feew, don’t wet de monstews know, but now dey know Professor Tweety: wet it fwow, wet it fwow, won't howd it in anymowe Professor Foghorn: let it flow, let it flow, walk away and hit the floor Hamton: I don’t care what I'm gonna say, let the show go on, evil monsters never tried to eat me anyway Continues On Karaoke Machine Plucky: it’s peculiar how some existince made everything look tall, and the nightmares that used to controlled me, won't get to me at all Montana Max: it’s time for me to see what I can do to make some cash and go through, no rights, no wrongs and no rules for me, I’m finally free Professor Pepe: let eet flow, let eet flow, I am 1 weeth ze breeze and skies Yakko: let it flow, let it flow, I never wanna die '' Fowlmouth: ''here I can stand and here I can stay, let the show go on…… Continues On Karaoke Machine Professor Daffy: my super powers go right through the air into deeper grounds Gogo: my soul spirals in magic locations all around Mr. Hitcher: and 1 would power up like a fire blast Banjo Possum: I’m never goin’ down, but the past stays in the past Arnold: let it flow, let it flow, I can rise like the speed of dawn Buster: let it flow, let it flow, that crazy rich boy's now gone Plucky: here I stand, in the brightness of day, let the show go on, the monsters never tried to eat me anyway………. Ends On Karaoke Machine Again Hamton: “Boy, Plucky, we sure did good out here.” Plucky: “You said it, Hamton ol’ pal.” Bugs: "And now, de finale, where everybody gaddas up and sings along to dis 1." [All-New Tiny Toon Adventures Theme Music On Karaoke Machine] Plucky: I'm tiny, I'm toony I'm just a little looney and every afternoony I'm invading your TV Buster: I'm Buster Plucky: I'm Plucky Hamton: we work with him we're lucky Plucky: for All-New Tiny Toons I won the best performance by a duck emmy Plucky (continued): well I'm Plucky Duck and I'm a super mega star there's lots of other Tiny Toons but who cares who they are Plucky and other Tiny Toons friends and ACME Looniversity residents: he's a lucky green mallard he's crazier than Kaye Ballard, it's All-New Tiny Toon Adventures with karaoke fun Plucky: now the party has begun. Fade to another black screen…… On the black screen, the words read: In Memoriam: Jonathan Winters (1925-2013), Casey Kasem (1932-2014), Stan Freberg (1926-2015), Joe Alaskey (1952-2016) and June Foray (1917-2017), we'll never forget their wonderful voice talents. End Production Credits Directed by Rich Arons, Ken Boyer, Kent Butterworth, Barry Caldwell, Alfred Gimeno, Art Leonardi and Byron Vaughns Produced by Tom Ruegger Written by Paul Dini, Nicholas Hollander, Tom Ruegger and Sherri Stoner Music composed by Steven Bramson, Bruce Broughton, Don Davis, Albert Lloyd Olson, Stephen James Taylor and Mark Watter '' = '' '' = Voice Cast Members Credits ''John Kassir as Buster Bunny and Retch (voices) Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny, Bubbie Pig, Hello Nurse and Maria Duck (voices) Jason Marsden as Plucky Duck and Dr. Jones (voices) Jeff Bergman as Professor Bugs, Professor Daffy, Professor Elmer, Professor Pepe, Coach Sam/Yosemite Sam, and Ralph Duck (voices) Billy West as Hamton Pig and Puke (voices) Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon (voice) Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume, Li’l Sneezer and Professor Lola (voices) Cree Summer Francks as Elmyra Duff (voice) Frank Welker as Uncle Stinky and Gogo Dodo (voices) Jim Cummings as Principal Taz, Wade Pig and Hurl (voices) Rob Paulsen as Fowlmouth, Mr. Hitcher, Banjo Possum, Arnold the Pit Bull and Barf (voices)